


House Guest

by GodSaveThePromQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 12 year old with truma, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Mummy Issues, Original Character(s), Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSaveThePromQueen/pseuds/GodSaveThePromQueen
Summary: 12 year old Lincoln starts to work on his relationship with his father now his abusive mother is no longer in their lives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing and it shows

It had been at least a year and a half since they started living in Miss Kaitlyns’ home. His sister Dove, had made herself very comfortable quite quickly while their father changed; you'd have to be blind not to notice how much happier he was, how much weight he had gained, the way his mouth turned up slightly more often and how his panic attacks siverly lessened.

But unlike his twin and father Lincoln still felt like a house guest of distant family, sure he knew these people and they were happy to have him but it felt like it would end any minute now and they would return home, where they, no he belonged. That was never Dove and fathers’ home only his and mothers’.

Lincoln could still hear her snapping at his father to smile as he made the fam- her look bad, it was always about how the family looked but in reality it was just to make her look better. And Lincoln could never forget how when fathers’ blindness started getting worse, mother straight up told him to stop bitching and get over it or how when she took Dove’s comfort items telling her, she was far too old for such childish items, they were only eight when that happened.

He was the favorite. He wasn’t blind to it at least not now, he followed orders and “behaved” just how she liked. Maybe that’s what he missed, not mother but the simple being told what to do and being able to do it. He wasn’t strong like Nathan, nor gifted at academics like Dove and he couldn’t cook or bake to help Miss Kaitlyn. All he could do was follow orders and be a tad quick on his feet.

As his young mind wondered about what he could do to feel like he belonged, like this was his home he heard a sight thump. He looked into the living room, he saw his father resting his hands on the back of the sofa. A dopey grin on his face as he chuckled to himself.  
“Great Cole home alone and you forgot to ask for the remote before they left.”

Right, his sister and Nathan had some practice on so Miss Kaitlyn would have driven them there and back. And father hasn’t realized Lincoln had chosen to stay back. He saw the remote and grabbed it wandering over to his father,  
“Here it was on the coffee table.” He states taking his father's hand and pressing the remote into it.

Cole smiled slightly, gripping the remote so as to not lose it again.  
“Lincoln, I thought you left with everyone else?” He gently asked as he moved to sit on the sofa. Lincoln gingerly followed behind wondering if this was okay,  
“No I had some homework to finish.” He lied, in reality he had no friends while his sister and Nathan had dozens and well Miss Kaitlyn had the other parents. He felt more alone than ever at school and practice.

“Well, if you get lonely I’m down here.” Cole hums as he tries to remember the channel number.  
“What are you looking for?” Lincoln chose to stay, he might not be good at many things including relationships but trying didn’t so bad right now. And his father wouldn’t hate him for trying, his father loved him and he seemed like he meant the words he just said.

“This baking competition thing, they get a prompt each episode and try to make a cake on it.” Oh Lincoln knew that show he loved watching it! That could be something they bonded over! That was always good for relationships! Lincoln suddenly felt happy? Normally with his father he felt nothing but annoyance, but his mother wasn’t here to drive that wedge and it felt nice for once.

“Channel 49.” He joins Cole on the sofa. Cole smiled, changing the channel over.  
“Thanks kiddo, where would I be without you.” Lincoln smiled at that, he felt wanted and it was a good feeling but it wasn’t like how it was with his mother, it was different the words for once felt genuine.

The hours slipped by as the distance closed and Lincoln was on his fath- his dads’ lap describing the poor mess that was called cakes every so often. His dad would bark out a laugh at how poorly some of them were decorated and how some of them broke causing Lincoln to giggle along.

The door swung open as the others rushed in.  
“We’re home!” Kaitlyn shouts happily as she’s quickly shushed by Cole. She stuck her tongue out, Cole might not be able to see but she was a brat and blindness wasn’t going to slow her down,  
“Oh I'm sorry was I stopping you from watching your dorky baking show.” She teased.  
“No, well yes but also come look.” He tells which caused them all to come over. Lincoln was seemingly fast asleep on Cole’s lap.

Kaitlyn quickly moved to coo over how cute he and Cole were as Dove joined her twin, to take a well deserved nap after all that running around. Nathan had joined his mother in the cooing, none of them had noticed how Lincoln's mouth quirked up into a smile. After so long he felt, no he knew he belonged here this was his family and mother had no control over it. It was theirs, all of theirs and not hers.


End file.
